<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lots of free time by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706045">Lots of free time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On our hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chinny (Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lots of free time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Ginny and Cho Weasley's house, since their daughter Jia started Hogwarts they have had more free time to do the things they haven't been able to since they were newlyweds. </p><p>Ginny smiled. "That film was the best."</p><p>Cho said, "I'm still surprised that you'd never watched it before."</p><p>Ginny shrugged. "It must've never came on my radar."</p><p>Cho replied, "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it then."</p><p>Ginny asked, "So, what else do you want to do with all of this free time?"</p><p>Cho grinned. "Whatever we're in the mood for."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>